Anything Could Happen
by flipgurlpink11
Summary: Formerly titled "A Priceless Treasure." Post series finale. Chuck & Blair receive devastating news that threatens to take the one thing that matters to them. No money or schemes can prepare them for what lies ahead except being there for each other. C/B, D/S coupling.
1. Bumps, Bruises and Fevers

**Anything Could Happen  
**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any rights to CW or Gossip Girl. The only thing I own are any of the characters that aren't related to the show._

**Author's Notes: **_The story takes up after the series finale. This is my first Chair story. I hope you guys read and I would appreciate some feedback._

**Summary:** _Post series finale. Chuck & Blair receive devastating news that threatens to take the one thing that matters to them. No money or schemes can prepare them for what lies ahead except being there for each other.__  
_

**Chapter 1: Bumps, Bruises and Fevers  
**

Blair walked off the elevator to her house holding another portfolio full of next season's designs. She was hoping that Serena would call. However, she understood that she wouldn't be hearing from her since she and Chuck hosted their best friend's wedding in their house. She smiled at the thought of thinking of Serena and Dan Humphrey, the newest newlyweds of the Upper Eastside off on their summer honeymoon backpacking through Europe.

She missed her best friend but Chuck and Henry manage to ease her mind off of things. It's been four years and Blair wouldn't trade her life for anything in the world. She walked into the living room to find Darota bringing in an ice pack and placing it on her son's knee.

"I got another owie again mommy," Henry replied pointing to the small bruise on his knee.

"Do not worry Miss Blair, young Mister Henry will be okay," Darota assured her.

"Didn't mommy told you to be careful or else you will get more owies all over your body?" she replied ruffling her son's dark brown hair. "Are you okay Henry?"

"I fell in the living room. I tripped over my toys again and got another owie." Henry said. "I sorry mommy."

"Well next time make sure you pick up your toys after you done playing. Did you take your medicine like mommy and daddy told you?"

"I give Henry his medicine a few hours ago Miss Blair." Darota said. "Mr. Chuck called during lunch asking if Henry's fever went down. I took Henry's temperature and went down. Miss Blair...I worry about your little boy."

"What do you mean Darota?"

"He had fever for over four days, he gets bruises easily when he trip or fall, he been having nose bleeds and has bumps underneath arms. Maybe you and Mr. Chuck should take Henry to doctor."

"Should I worry if my son scrapes his knee or gets a few bumps and bruises here and there?" Blair asked. "He's four years old and he's a little boy. It's normal for him to get bumps and bruises Darota."

"Besides, he's a Bass and our kid is strong and healthy," they heard Chuck walking in.

"Daddy!" the little came running to his father and Chuck picked up his son. "I got another booboo on my knee."

"I'm guessing that is because a little boy left all his toys lying around the living room and didn't clean up after himself." Chuck replied.

"Mommy told me to clean up my toys," Henry said.

"And what does mommy and daddy tell you what to do when you finish playing with your toys?" he asked.

"I clean up and put them away," the little boy replied. "I...go clean up my toys now."

"Miss Blair, Mr. Chuck," Darota replied watching the little boy put his toys away. "Henry didn't finish lunch today. He said he not hungry and I notice he look bit pale. Ever since he got fever, he tired a lot during most mornings and only awake when you two come home. Do you think something is wrong with your little boy?"

The two of them looked at their son and wondered if there maybe some concerns in regards to Henry's health. On the outside, he looked like an energetic, active and happy going four year old boy. However, ever since Serena and Dan's wedding, they noticed that Henry has been getting sick with colds and fevers despite it being springtime.

"If there is something wrong, we'll know because we're his parents," Chuck simply said. "The last thing we need is for something bad to happen to Henry."

"But at least his fever is going down and he'll be better in a few days," Blair replied. "It's nothing we shouldn't worry about."

A little after Darota left, the Bass family resumed with dinner. Chuck and Blair noticed that their little boy didn't have much of a appetite tonight despite Darota preparing the family's favorite mushroom chicken meal. They assumed it was because he still had a bit of a fever and didn't let it bother them.

After dinner, they cleaned up and let Henry watch a couple of movies before bedtime. During that time, Blair got a call from Serena in which Chuck jokingly remarked that his adopted stepsister owes them for ranking up their phone bill. Chuck got Henry ready for bed by helping his son get ready. It was a tad suspicious to notice that his son's legs had a few bruises.

"Hey pal, can daddy ask you a question?" Chuck asked curiously.

"Is it about my owies on my legs?" Henry asked.

"Do they hurt you? How did you get them?"

"That one was today when I tripped over my train set," Henry explained pointing to the bruises. "That one was when I hit my knee on the bed. Darota put ice packs on them so they don't hurt. I got that one last week after falling down on the way to park with you and mommy."

"Does mommy know about all your booboos on your legs?" he asked.

"Darota was talking to mommy and said I keep getting ouchies all over the place. But I okay daddy because I'm tough like you." he smiled innocently hugging Chuck.

"I know you are little man," Chuck smiled back tucking Henry to bed. "So...do you want me to read you a story?"

"Yes please," Henry smiled looking for his mom. "Is mommy on the phone?"

"Apparently yes because Auntie Serena decided to rack up our phone bill by calling mommy late," he joked.

"I resent that remark Chuck Bass!" she scolded jokingly walking into their son's room. "Besides, Auntie Serena is coming home next week with your Uncle Dan. And guess what Henry?"

"What is it mommy?"

"She's bringing home presents from her trip." Blair smiled.

"Hooray! More presents from Auntie Serena! She's coming home! Yay!" he yelled starting to jump on the bed.

"Thank you mommy dearest. Just when I got him settled down for the night you rattle him up," Chuck groaned playfully. "So...how is my dear sis enjoying her holiday with Humphrey?"

"Doing a week tour of the Italian countryside with Humphrey," Blair explained grabbing a book off of Henry's bookshelf. "And according to her, our favorite Brooklyn boy is trying to find his next inspiration for his new book. I am just hoping she come back next week and besides, Nate is flying back from Seattle next week too. I'm throwing a welcome home party for my BFF. Any objections to that Bass?"

"On the contrary, my partner in crime Nathaniel will be back in Manhattan to grace us with his presence," he added as Henry gave a pouting face. "However, your Uncle Nate cannot compare to my little man here."

"Will Uncle Nate bring me presents too?" Henry asked.

"You're lucky you have Uncles and Aunts who spoil you like crazy," Blair joked. "And if a certain little four year old isn't in bed in the next four minutes, then he won't hear his bedtime story from mommy and daddy."

Once Henry was settled in bed, Chuck and Blair took turns reading Alice in Wonderland to their son. It was Henry's favorite book after hearing that it was the one book his parents, Serena and Nate liked as children. Ironically, it was one of the many things the "non-judging" Breakfast Club had in common growing up together as best friends, their love for Lewis Carrol's story.

_"There was nothing so very remarkable in that; nor did Alice think it so very much out of the way to hear the Rabbit say to itself, `Oh dear! Oh dear! I shall be late!' (when she thought it over afterwards, it occurred to her that she ought to have wondered at this, but at the time it all seemed quite natural);" _they read taking turns reading page after page,_ "but when the Rabbit actually took a watch out of its waistcoat- pocket, and looked at it, and then hurried on, Alice started to her feet, for it flashed across her mind that she had never before seen a rabbit with either a waistcoat-pocket, or a watch to take out of it, and burning with curiosity, she ran across the field after it, and fortunately was just in time to see it pop down a large rabbit-hole under the hedge."_

Henry was sound asleep after Blair finished reading the last page of the book and slipped in the bookmark to continue another night. The two of them got up after giving Henry a goodnight kiss and stared at the sleeping boy.

"Our little boy," Blair whispered smiling. "The little Prince of the Upper Eastside."

"The pride and joy of the Waldolf-Bass union," Chuck replied staring at him. "Makes us worry about him at times. I saw the bruises on his legs. Don't you think it's a bit of a tad concern to investigate?"

"He seems to be getting bruises easily, and hasn't been eating much since he had a fever," Blair said but then shrugged off the thought. "But he'll be back to his old self once Nate and Serena come back next week. Don't worry Chuck, he'll be alright. Trust me."

"Well nothing speeds up a little boy's recovery then a reunion with the non-judging Breakfast Club," he slightly smiled. "And for the record, I would have said yes to throwing our favorite golden hair best friend a welcome home party."


	2. An Inquiry Homecoming

**Chapter 2: An Inquiry Homecoming  
**

_(Author's Notes: Hey everyone, I wanted to wish you all a Merry Christmas. Just a slight change is I decided to change the title of the story and I hope it doesn't affect what you think of the story so far. Anyways I appreciate the reviews and hope everyone is having a good holiday!)_

The next week the Bass Family waited by the private air strip for the Bass Jet to finally stop. It was the day Blair anticipated after spending the last two months without her best friend. As a wedding present, Chuck lent Serena and Dan access to the Bass Jet to let them travel around on their European trip for their honeymoon.

Once the Bass Jet came to a complete stop, the doors opens to reveal Serena standing at the top. As she exited she could see Henry running towards her as she hugged her favorite nephew. Dan followed close behind his wife and was greeted in a casual manner to Chuck and Blair.

"Auntie Serena! You're home! You're home!" Henry yelled smiling.

"Why look at you?" Serena replied hugging the little boy. "You're getting bigger and bigger each day? What has your mom and dad been feeding you little man?"

"A lot of green vegetables which taste yucky!" he replied.

"Henry, you remember Uncle Dan?" she said pulling Dan to her side.

"Yeah, mommy and daddy said you write stories," Henry said, "Is that true?"

"Intelligent kid, we're going to be great pals I can assure you of that," Dan said bending down to the boy's level. "We got a surprise for you."

"It's presents!" he smiled.

"Wow, spoiled rotten like any Upper Eastside child," Dan slightly joked.

"He's a Bass child, Humphrey," Chuck remarked. "And besides, it comes with the perks of being born to two of the most powerful people on the Upper Eastside."

"Okay Henry you got your time to say hello to Auntie Serena, now give mommy a turn," Blair replied approaching her best friend and giving her a tight hug, "Welcome home, S, and same to you Humphrey. We definitely have a lot of catching up, shopping, and Audrey Hepburn movie nights to schedule in."

"Daddy who's Audrey Hepburn?" Henry asked.

"One tip of advice Henry," Chuck said, "And take this from both me and your Uncle Dan. Friday Nights...the television belongs to mommy and Auntie Serena unless you get suckered into watching a bunch of Audrey Hepburn films."

"I don't get it," he said confused. "I really don't get it."

"You'll figure out one day," Dan added as the guys followed the women from behind escorting the staff to the limo.

"So fill me in on your trip," Blair said as her and Serena linked arms with one another. "Did you make a stop in Paris? Go sailing along the Mediterranean? You got at least tell me Dan took some pictures."

"Relax, we got a slideshow to show you guys later of all of our adventures," she added. "I want to hear what's new with Mrs. Waldorf-Bass, Chuck and my favorite nephew Henry. Has he been giving mommy and daddy grief?"

"No, still an active five year old boy who is dotted and adored by his mommy and daddy," Blair said.

"When I talked to you last week, you mentioned he was sick. How's Henry feeling?"

"As you can see he's back to his normal self being lively, bubbly, outgoing and looking forward to a reunion of the non-judging Breakfast Club, plus Dan Humphrey."

"You mentioned something about bumps and bruises and a slight loss of appetite," Serena inquired eying her best friend. "Are you sure Henry is fine? He's one hundred percent healthy?"

"You're sounding like Dorota he's fine," Blair assured her. "Just to be on the safe side and get everyone off our backs, Chuck and I are taking him for a check up next week. If anything, your dad knows of some contacts for paediatricians? Apparently our last one decided to move his practice and relocate somewhere in North Carolina."

"He knows of some people, but on the safe side if there is something going on with Henry, just take him to the doctor before signing up for an overnight stay in the hospital," Serena suggested.

"Alright I assure you Henry is going to be fine for our sake," she replied trying to change the topic. "On the top of homecomings, we got a special homecoming party planned for the newlywed Mr. and Mrs. Humphrey at Casa de Waldorf-Bass."

A little while later, they arrived back at Chuck and Blair's place to a surprising homecoming party courtesy of her best friend and brother. Blair invited Dan and Serena's families for the occasion. However, the core group was finally complete once Nate arrived being greeted by his best friends.

"It is a pleasure for you to greet us with your presence Nathaniel," Chuck said giving his best friend a firm handshake. "I take it that you handle your accounts in Seattle."

"Business is business and it's been beneficial for the Spectator," Nate simply replied. "So, are you guys going to ask me about work or are we not going to party?"

"Something we can agree on for once," they chuckled while everyone enjoyed the party.

"However before we get to that, where is my favourite little nephew?" Nate asked spotting Henry playfully hiding behind him. "He is about this high, wearing a sky blue polo t-shirt, brown hair and the reincarnation of the Waldorf-Bass era."

"I'm right here silly Uncle Nate," Henry smiled jumping out from behind.

"I brought something back from Seattle for you," he said holding up a gift bag for him. "Open it up." Henry tore through the tissue paper inside to find a snow globe of the city of Seattle in it. He shook the snow globe looking at the famous Space Needle in the middle.

"What's that pointy thing in the middle?" Henry asked.

"That is what they called the Space Needle," Nate explained. "It's the tallest tower in Washington. If you go all the way to the top, they say you can see the entire city of Seattle. I promise you one day, you and me will take a trip to Seattle and I'll take you to the Space Needle."

"Really? I like that and thank you for the present Uncle Nate," he smiled hugging Nate.

"Let me guess, gift shop present at the airport?" Blair whispered.

"I had to bring the kid something and he'll like anything you bring him," Nate pointed out.

"Can we go to Seattle sometime daddy on your plane?" he asked looking at Chuck.

"Anything you want little man." Chuck replied watching Henry run off with the snow globe showing it off to Lily and William.

It looked to Chuck and Blair that Henry was back to his normal self being lively, active and running about to everyone at the party while the group looked on. Throughout the entire party, everyone seemed to enjoy themselves and at one point Serena and Dan presented their slideshow of some of the famous European landmarks they visited on their honeymoon. Everyone got their fill of laughs hearing the stories of some of the mishaps the newly Mr. and Mrs. Humphrey encountered on their travels.

Secretly in the minds of Blair, Chuck and Nate they got their majority fill of laughs hearing Serena tell about some of Dan's misadventures in Europe. Even though there was a slight hint of animosity they felt towards Dan five years ago after his literary exploits that he publicly published about the group online and his identity as Gossip Girl, they have slowly come to accept him for Serena's sake. A little while later, Dan and Serena presented Henry with a new remote control toy sailboat which he loved.

"Mommy, daddy did you see what Auntie Serena and Uncle Dan gave me?" Henry replied showing off his new sailboat.

"Let me see what Dan and Serena got for you," Blair smiled looking at the sailboat. "Wow it looks like the one they rode while sailing around the Greek islands."

"So which one of you was the one to blow their money on buying our son another toy to add to his collection?" Chuck joked.

"Ironically that will be me," Dan replied raising his hand.

"Bravo Humphrey finally picking up on Henry's taste in toys," he teased.

"Oh be nice, _dear brother_ you should be grateful my husband is making a good impression on your son," Serena slightly teased.

"I'm going to bring this to Central Park next time we go out," Henry smiled. "I want to play with it in the water."

"And that he definitely will," Nate said.

However, as Henry lifted up his arm showing his new toy, Blair noticed a small lump underneath her son's right arm. The bruises that her and Chuck noticed on Henry's legs awhile back began to fade, but the lump looked a tad suspicious which made her feel a bit slight on edge. She wondered if her son felt any pain or if he noticed the unsuspecting small lump underneath his arm.

Blair walked away for a moment letting Henry spend time with Serena, Dan and Nate watching him talk about bringing his new sailboat toy to Central Park. It was then Chuck noticed that Blair step aside away from the group he followed his wife.

"Is something wrong Blair?" Chuck asked.

"When Henry showed me his toy I saw a small looking lump underneath his right arm." Blair said. "Chuck, do you think that there might be something up with our son?"

"If you look at him, Henry seems normal being the playful and lively child he is. However, there is this slight feeling I'm getting something maybe going on with our son we don't know about."

"Well today he was eating a lot, running around, I didn't see any bruises or bumps on him. The previous ones he got are starting to fade away. Besides, we're taking him to the doctor in a few days just to get him checked out after he recovered from his last fever."

"Do you think it's possible...Henry is one of the few kids who gets bruises and bumps easily?" Blair asked questionably.

"It's normal to worry about our son because we're his parents. It's our job to worry about him at his age."

"Chuck, I'm hoping there's nothing serious going on with Henry. He's our little boy and he means everything to me. I can't stand the thought if something bad something to him, or you for that matter."

"Hey, listen to me I promise you if there is something going on with Henry we'll figure it out," he replied taking a hold of Blair's hand. "He is the one person that means everything to us because he's our child. We do anything for him and no matter what happens, we'll always love him so remember that. Don't worry too much about it okay? Look at him, he's smiling and having fun with all his aunts, uncles and grandparents and all of our guests today."

"At least that's one good thing that's happening today," Blair slightly smiled squeezing Chuck's hand. "How did we get so lucky to have such an amazing child like Henry?"

"You can say he brings out the best in us," Chuck reassured. "Henry is the result of everything we fought long and hard for over the years to overcome in our relationship. You and him...are all I need in in my life. I do anything for the both of you because I love you both too much not to lose anyone of you."

"I know Chuck Bass means every word he says because I believe him and trust him with my life."

"Only when it comes to my wife I cannot lie about how I truly feel," he smiled.

"Mommy, daddy come on," they looked down to see Henry tugging on Chuck's pants smiling. The two noticed that he dragged Serena towards them. "You're missing the party and mommy promised Auntie Serena they do what they call gossiping."

"Suddenly it feels like little Henry Bass is playing hostess of the party while mommy and daddy are off in their own land," Serena slightly teased.

"Well you got to hand it to the kid, he's a combination of both class and style courtesy of his parents," Chuck joked. "So...Mrs. Humphrey, although the name isn't quite to my par to roll off my lips, how does it feel to be back on the Upper Eastside?"

"You could say dear brother Bass it feels like some things don't change," she smiled. "And by the way, thanks for the party only my best friend, the Queen B of the Upper Eastside can throw the top of the line parties."

"Anything for my best friend in the world," Blair replied giving her a hug. "So...you think we're prepared to take on the Upper Eastside as the top married women of Manhattan's Elite? Besides, I still have to introduce to you the pleasures and perks that comes with married life."

"I'm ready to rock and roll, just show me the way," Serena said as the party continued on pushing aside the doubt and worry about their son's wellbeing for one more day. For now, what mattered right for the moment was ensuring they were having the time with the people that mattered to the Bass family.


	3. Not the Check-Up in Mind

**Chapter 3: Not the Check-Up in Mind  
**

"Thank goodness Authur restocked the limo with tissue," Chuck replied handing another packet of tissue to Blair.

"Mommy when will it stop?" Henry asked while Blair used the tissue to clog her son's nose. While they were in the car, Henry's nose started bleeding again and it wouldn't stop for the last twenty minutes. It worried Chuck and Blair since three days after Serena and Dan's homecoming party, things weren't going well for Henry.

"Baby, I promise mommy and daddy will get your nose to stop bleeding," Blair reassured her son.

"I hope so because I don't want to dirty the new shirt grandma got me."

"Always worrying about getting grime and dirt on your clothes, you're truly your mom's son," Chuck slightly joked. "Mommy never likes getting her clothes dirty."

"Just like me daddy," Henry said.

"Okay he's good for now," Blair replied deposing of the the bloody scraps of tissue in the small trash bin. "Tried my best to get Henry's nose to stop bleeding. Hopefully it will hold up until we reach the doctor's office."

The trip to the doctor's office was not one they looked forward to, especially Henry. It was one of the only few places Henry didn't like visiting. After a bribe and a promise to take Henry to FAO Schwartz after they finished up, Henry co-operated. In the five years they've been married, they always made sure to always be one step ahead of things, with the exception of their son.

Once they arrived at the doctor's office, Chuck and Blair filled out the paperwork in the waiting room and watched Henry playing with the toys in the waiting room. As parents they constantly worried about their son's health. The nosebleed episode in the limo filled Blair's mind hoping and praying it wasn't a misfortune incident.

"Maybe...there is something up with Henry," Blair replied staring at him. "Chuck it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know a four year old's nose doesn't bleed for at least twenty minutes in a limo."

"He bruises easily, looks like he's not eating, and has small lumps underneath his arms," Chuck said.

"But on the outside he is still that adorable little boy who can melt the hearts of everyone he loves."

"Whatever happens Blair, he's our main priority." he smiled watching Henry playing with another kid in the waiting room.

"Mr. and Mrs Bass?" the receptionist called. "Dr. Rosco is ready to see Henry now."

"Come on Henry, it's time to see the doctor." his parents called as Henry went over to his mom and dad. The receptionist led them to one of the examination rooms instructing them to wait. The two smiled hearing their son talk about the other kid he was playing with earlier in the waiting room. Henry sat patiently on top of the examination table. Blair was busy on her Blackberry reading her inbox text messages while Chuck was on his phone also checking his inbox.

"I told Jenny that I was taking a personal day today and I wouldn't be in," Blair replied scrolling down her phone. "I didn't expect little J to forward over twenty messages directly to my phone from clients to look at samples for next season's clothing line. Plus I still need to interview applicants for my personal assistant position after Isabelle went on maternity leave. Little J is suppose to have things under control at the office."

"Well Jenny isn't equipped or trained to play both interim boss for the day plus secretary," Chuck pointed out.

"You're lucky you have Lily and Jack to look after things for you at Bass Industry. I'm working with incompetent people!"

"Mommy, what's incompetent mean?" Henry inquired innocently. "Daddy, is this why mommy's face wrinkles up when she gets angry?"

"Who told you my face wrinkles up?" she asked her son skeptically.

Henry pointed towards Chuck's direction as she rolled her eyes and glared with shock at her husband. "Thanks for selling me out there little man." Chuck said looking slightly embarrassed.

"I only say what daddy says." he smiled at his parents. Moments later, Dr. Rosco arrived in the examination room carrying a file. The family stopped once the doctor entered the room greeting them.

"Mr and Mrs. Bass, sorry to keep you waiting," Dr. Rosco replied. "From our telephone conversation the other day, it seems that Dr. Hartford has relocated his practice and forwarded all of his patients to other pediatricians in the city. I've been reading up on Henry's file so I can get a better idea of your son's medical history."

"Yeah from what we heard is that you're one of the best pediatricians in Manhattan," Blair said.

"Usually I'm on-call at St. Jude Children Research Hospital. I split my time between my practice and here at the hospital," she added then looking at Henry. "And this handsome little boy must be Henry Bass. I'm Dr. Rosco it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Dr. Rosco," Henry replied nervously. "Mommy and daddy said that you help make me better."

"That's right buddy. So do you want to get this show on the road then little man?" Henry nodded as Dr. Rosco instructed the young boy while the doctor conducted her physical check-up. Blair and Chuck explained about the little details in regards to Henry's health. They noted that Dr. Rosco made notes about the accounts they described about Henry in the last couple of weeks.

When Dr. Rosco instructed Henry to lie down on the examination table, she started pressing down on Henry's abdomen. However, when she pressed down on an area near the ribcage, Henry squinted in pain as he yelped in pain.

"Hey buddy are you okay?" Chuck inquired in worry. "Did something hurt?"

"Dr. Rosco touched my owie," he sighed. "Will I be better soon?"

"We promise you that you'll be good as new," Blair assured her son.

"Your mommy is right you're going to be just fine," Dr. Rosco said to the boy. However, she gave a look of concern to Blair and Chuck after she finished her physical examination of Henry. She smiled at Henry giving him a lollipop. "Besides, little boys should be awarded treats for being good patients." She then turned to Blair and Chuck. "Mr. and Mrs Bass, may I please speak to you outside for a moment?"

"Henry, can you wait in here while we go talk to Dr. Rosco." they instructed their son as he nodded his head. They stepped out in the hallway as Dr. Rosco rubbed her glasses giving a slight look of concern to Blair and Chuck.

"Judging by your son's physical examination, it seems like there is something we need to investigate Mr and Mrs. Bass," Dr. Rosco explained. "I noticed the lumps and bruises and the slight pain in the stomach. There is an underlining health issue Henry has and I may suggest he be referred to a specialist. I know of some contacts at St. Jude's Hospital who can run some tests on Henry. They can get you the results in less than seventy-two hours. I can put one call in today and they'll have your son set up."

"Is there a catch or something that we should be prepared for?" Blair questioned.

"I'm not lying to you Mrs. Bass but there is a possibility Henry may have to stay for at least a night or two in the hospital."

"What kind of tests will he be subjected to?" Chuck asked.

"There is the standard full CBC work, another physical examination, a couple of x-rays, bone marrow aspiration and biopsy." The minute they heard the possibility of a bone marrow aspiration and biopsy, the two of them began to worry. However, knowing the possibility of the last two main tests justified the reason why Henry may have to spend overnight in the hospital.

"I'm no doctor but if usually they have to do a bone marrow aspiration and biopsy then...it can't be possible can it?" she asked the doctor.

"If there is an underlining problem I can assure you we'll start the means necessary to treat your son. I can put the call in right now and inform them that you'll be arriving in a little while. I can set you up with a colleague of mine, Dr. Wicks, he's a pediatrician at the hospital. He can give you a full detail of the tests they'll run. It is your call Mr and Mrs. Bass if you decide to go to St. Jude's Hospital."

Blair didn't want to say it out loud because she had an idea of the tests when diagnosing the possibility of cancer. She didn't want to say it out loud to Chuck but she felt he also knew the possibility. It was the question of whether or not they will be prepared for whatever outcome there is. However, the look of confirmation and knowing they gave one another was all they needed to make their decision.

"Can you make the call right now and tell them we'll be there in an hour," Chuck answered as they followed Dr. Rosco in the examination room. She then placed the call and confirmed Henry's appointment at the hospital. Once Dr. Rosco finished giving the details, the Bass family left the clinic and departed for the hospital.

* * *

The car ride to the hospital was quiet and Henry, being only four years old didn't know what was going on. This wasn't the check-up Chuck and Blair had in mind and a trip to the hospital was the last thing they needed. However, it was for Henry's sake and his health that they agreed with Dr. Rosco's recommendation. Once they arrived at the hospital, they went to the standard procedure of filling out the paperwork and meeting with Dr. Wicks.

Henry was confused as to why they were at the hospital. The young boy gripped his parents' hands as they walked the hallways with Dr. Wicks. He peeked into the various hospital rooms to see children of different ages hooked to machines. Some of them were asleep, some were awake, and some had family visiting. It was then he realized something was going on when he heard something about staying overnight.

"Mommy, daddy why are we here?" he asked looking worried. "Are there kids like me here that are very sick?"

"That's true Henry but they're here at the hospital so they can be better," Chuck replied. "But remember little man that hospitals help make people feel better. The doctors and nurses help the children get healthy again by giving them treatment and medicine."

"Is that is why all those sick children inside those rooms have all the tubes and wires coming out of them?" he asked staring into the hospital room of a thirteen year old girl. "Daddy, will that girl with all the tubes and machines be better?"

"They'll help her get strong again." He reassured his son. Something about being in a hospital made people curious and observant. However, being inside a children's hospital brought a different vibe for Chuck after all the questions Henry asked. His son's curiosity got the best of him and staring into the hospital room of the thirteen year old patient, Henry waved at her. It was surprising when Blair and Chuck noticed the young girl smiled and waved back at Henry.

"Seems like someone has an admirer," Blair coyly teased. "Does my Henry have a crush?"

"She's a girl and besides...girls have cooties," he replied in a whispering voice. "But daddy says she's sick and is here to feel better."

"Well that is very observant of you Henry."

"Mommy, will I have to be here too to get better like that girl in the room there?" he asked pointing inside the hospital room. "How long has she been in the hospital?"

"You know what Henry, let's worry about that later," Blair said quickly changing the subject. "Remember, we're here to see Dr. Rosco's friend, Dr. Wicks for a very special check-up. Do you remember what we said to you in the limo?"

"I have to stay here so they can help me feel better," he murmured. "Will I get to go home to Monkey and all my toys tomorrow?"

"Hopefully that will be yes once you finish up." Henry looked nervous and it made Blair upset to see that. It hurt sometimes being away from Henry when either her or Chuck had to leave town for business trips. The prospect of having Henry experience his first overnight stay in the hospital scared the younger Bass. He didn't want to be left alone and didn't want to be away from his parents and Blair noticed it. "Henry, is something wrong?"

"I'm scared to be alone by myself. I don't know anybody here mommy," he sighed. "Will you and daddy be here with me?"

"There isn't anywhere we rather be than with you kiddo," Chuck assured. "Dr. Wicks is ready for us. I tell you what, we'll ask Auntie Serena to get us an overnight bag for you so you won't get scared. Would you like that?"

"Okay that will be nice," he replied as Blair made the call to her best friend.

* * *

While Chuck and Henry were inside Dr. Wick's office, Blair took a moment to call Serena. She hit speed dial and waited. "Hello?" Serena replied on the other end.

"Hey S, it's B," Blair answered on the other end. "I was wondering if you can do me a favor?"

"Sure, Dan and I don't have to be at my parents' place till later. What's up?"

"Darota has the day off and is with Vanye and their kids. You have my spare key to my place on you? I was wondering if you can stop by my place and pack an overnight bag for Henry for us?"

"An overnight bag for Henry? Is everything alright Blair?"

"Henry's doctor appointment wasn't the one we had in mind today," Blair replied. "We're at St. Jude's Children Hospital because Henry's pediatrician referred him here to undergo some overnight tests. Henry doesn't want to be left alone for the night and I was also wondering if you can bring at least some change of clothes for Chuck and I too if you don't mind?"

"Sure whatever you need I'll tell Dan we'll swing by your place," Serena answered. "Do you want me to deliver the bag to the hospital?"

"If it's not too much trouble I appreciate it." Blair added. "Oh one more thing?"

"What do you need B?" she asked.

"Can you have Dan swing by my work to make sure your sister-in-law hasn't left my office as a totaled trainwreck? And when you see Lily and William later, Chuck says he needs a file from Lily. It's some financial reports for Bass Industries. And also...just let them know that Henry will be alright if they find out he's in the hospital."

"Anything you need don't worry I'll handle it," Serena reassured her best friend. "You and Chuck just focus on Henry right now. I'll see you both in awhile."

"This means a lot Serena I really appreciate it. I'll talk to you soon. Love you S."

"Love you too B. Give my brother and nephew my love okay?" she answered as the call soon disconnected. Blair walked back in the doctor's office and told Chuck that Serena is dropping off an overnight bag for Henry.

After a lengthy discussion about the examinations and medical tests Henry will be subjected to for the next couple of hours, Dr. Wicks assured the couple that it was standard routine procedures and that it was nothing to worry about. It was surprisingly fast that Dr. Wicks was already up to date with Henry's medical history while reviewing the file he received and Blair and Chuck's testimonies.

"So Mr and Mrs. Bass, you are aware that one of the tests we will have to administer to Henry is a bone marrow aspiration and biopsy?" he asked as they nodded.

"We were filled in on some details of how this will work," Chuck replied. "Is there a possibility...Henry could be unconscious for this procedure? Our son has a little fear of needles giving his age."

"Regularly most children are put under for this procedure I assure you that." Dr. Wicks confirmed. "We'll be able to send the samples out to the lab and get you the results in three days time. Are you ready to proceed then?"

"Let's just get this over with," they both said looking at Henry. "The sooner we get this done with the better."

"If you all just follow me, we can get set up and begin," he answered leading them out of the office and down another set of hallways to the labs and examination rooms. It was going to be a very long day for the Bass family, but what mattered to them was getting the answers they needed. For Henry's sake, they hoped everything will work out.


	4. Henry's Prognosis

**Chapter 4: Henry's Prognosis  
**

By the next morning, Henry was moved to a private hospital room with Chuck and Blair keeping vigil on their son. The two of them stayed overnight at the hospital and according to Dr. Wicks, he would have Henry's test results by the end of today. Henry was already dressed in a hospital gown and still resting after a very long night. The waiting put them on edge as Chuck came into Henry's hospital room with breakfast in hand.

Chuck smiled seeing Blair asleep in the next she positioned next to their son's hospital bed. He set the food and drinks on the tray and walked over to his wife brushing the loose strains of hair away from her face. Blair stirred awake seeing Chuck's face as he gave her a kiss.

"Is he still sleeping?" Chuck asked looking at the sleeping boy.

"He had a long night being subjected to all those tests. I figured we let our little man sleep in," she replied eying the food on the tray. "You read my mind."

"Just thought we get ourselves something to fill our stomachs after Henry's appointment took a detour. Lily said her and your parents would be by later to visit Henry. Nate and Serena are on the way to the hospital. Ironically, Humphrey is tagging along too for the ride." He slightly chuckled passing the coffee Blair. They ate in silence for a few moments watching Henry change his sleeping position in the bed.

"All this waiting is making me feel on edge. When do you think Dr. Wicks will have Henry's test results?" she asked staring at her son.

"Dr. Wicks managed to pull some strings and said by the end of today we'll know." Chuck gathered the empty food containers and threw them away in the trash can and then took a seat on the vacant couch in the room. He scrolled through his phone checking his inbox for any new messages.

"I realized that most children don't like needles, but being in that room last night watching him go through those tests scared me." she sighed looking like she was about to tear up. "You understand Chuck that those tests Dr. Wicks administered were tests to see the possibility..."

"I know what you're going to say." Chuck interrupted cutting his wife off. He too knew the possibility but neither one of them didn't want to say the word. There are so many case scenarios playing out in their minds as they continued to wait for the test results. Chuck didn't want to believe that Henry could face battling a life threatening illness at the tender age of four. How would they be able to tell Henry about what he may face? Could they imagine watching the one thing both of them cherished in life undergo a battle he can't understand? Henry represented what they fought long for and the last thing he couldn't face was going through a series of heartbreak all over again.

"Half of me thinks something is terribly wrong with Henry. The other half wants to deny that we're actually here in this hospital watching our son sleep in a hospital bed. It was hard last night watching some doctor take a bone marrow sample from my four year old son's hip." Blair sighed.

"Remember what I told you? I swear to you that we'll figure out how to deal and we'll face this together. He represents the best of both of us and I do anything to keep the people I love happy." he smiled taking a hold of Blair's hand. "He's both a Bass and a Waldorf and he fights just like his mommy and daddy. That little boy sleeping in that hospital bed means everything to us. You mean everything to me and I love both you and Henry. You two are my family and I'll fight for you and Henry, it's a promise I have no intention of breaking."

"I know you will fight because Chuck Bass fights for the ones he loves. I know you'll fight for him, and for me and our family. Just promise me that whatever comes our way for us and for Henry, it's you and me all in together." Blair said staring out the window. "You know how you said Henry is a fighter because he is both a Bass and a Waldorf? He has that fighting spirit and drive and determination just like us."

"Yeah even the day when he first learned how to walk, that's when we knew what kind of boy he'll grow up to be." Chuck slightly smiled as he and Blair recalled a happier memory of Henry's earlier days.

* * *

"_Okay, Henry remember right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot.__" Blair Waldorf murmured holding the arms of her fourteen month son supporting him to stand up and move. Chuck looked on with curiosity wondering what Blair was up to. _

"_You know the more you push Henry, he won't do it. Besides, our son is not a trained seal but don't give your hopes up. Henry is going to walk but he'll do it on his own terms__." Chuck looked down at Henry. The toddler gurgled slowly bouncing up and down standing and being supported by his mom._

"_The baby books usually say that most toddlers learn how to walk by the time they're at least fourteen months old__." She argued picking up the baby._

_"What makes you think those literary experts think they know so much about what's best for children?" Chuck replied taking a seat in the armchair. "And what makes you believe that some of these people actually do have kids of their own?"_

_Whatever Chuck anyways here you take this little guy here while I shower." Blair said passing off Henry to his father. "You made him, you can surely watch him and please, don't let this guy watch rehearsal videos from Victrola."_

_"Robin needed some critique on some of the latest choreography she came up with for the dancers."_

_"Well next time tell your choreographer not to pull of another mock Pussycat Dolls routine." Blair teased going upstairs. "Don't worry, I know you didn't watch the videos, but if you want business to go back up, have Robin research on trademark infringement. Anyways, keep an eye on him and I'll be down."_

_"Don't worry our fourteen month son can't escape the confines of our beautiful home." Chuck looked at Henry who was sitting on the floor in the living room. The baby continued to stare wide eyed and smiling by chewing on one of his toys. "So...what G Rated toddler film feature should daddy entertain you with Hen?"_

_For the next hour, Chuck sat down on the floor next to Henry watching him play. He put in an old Disney movie in the DVD/Blue-Ray player for them to watch and keep themselves occupied. Chuck seemed preoccupied with the film and notice that Henry stand up. He stopped the video and saw his son fiddling with his fingers and Chuck got up looking for a camera and trying to stall Henry. _

_"Henry? Hey buddy, okay stay right where you are." he motioned for the baby to remain where he was. "Blair! Blair! Where the hell are you?" Chuck yelled. "Blair, he's about walk! Blair get down here!"_

_"What?! Where?! When?! Just wait a minute stall him! Stall Henry for a second! I'm coming down! Keep stalling! Henry can't walk right now! Keep stalling Henry I want to see this!" Blair yelled upstairs hearing his wife moving around trying to get dress._

_"How do I stall him? Blair what the heck do I do?" He questioned panicking. Blair tried the best as she can because there was no way she was missing Henry's first steps. Chuck panicked trying to stall the baby. Henry continued to stand and hearing Blair rushing down the stairs, Chuck gently as possible shoved Henry back down, landing on his butt hard and hearing a nudging sound. Moments later, Henry's face squeezed up as his face frowned and he let out a loud wailing the minute Blair came into the living room hearing her son crying. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry little guy. Oh please don't cry don't get me into trouble with mommy."  
_

_"Chuck, what did you do?" Blair asked looking shocked._

_"You told me to stall, I was trying to find a camera Blair. So I gave him a little shove down to stall him."_

_"I asked you to stall him Chuck, not traumatize him." She argued as Chuck approached him. "Now look at him, thanks to daddy our son will never learn how to walk. Thank you so much daddy!"_

_"Hey it's not my fault! You're the one who kept yelling stall him. I'm pretty sure this is your fault too!"_

_In the midst of the Basses argument, the two of them didn't notice that the younger, wailing, baby Bass stopped crying and got up again. The silence stopped the arguing parents as they stared in excitement and amazement seeing Henry moving towards the couch. Chuck and Blair smiled seeing Henry's first steps as he finally made it to his destination, the couch and let out a giggle and smile._

_"He walked! Oh my gosh you walked Henry!" Blair smiled going towards the baby. "Chuck, did you see that? Henry walked! Bass, our baby took his first steps I'm not dreaming this am I?"_

_"What do you know? Our little guy seems to leave mommy and daddy lost for words," he smiled picking up the baby. "You finally walked didn't you Henry Bass? I must applaud you for your efforts little guy. Now soon we have to install the baby gates to set the boundaries. Blair, it seems like our little man is ready to venture with mommy and daddy the streets of Manhattan."_

* * *

Blair and Chuck smiled at the memory as Henry's eyes started to flutter. Blair's heart dropped seeing her little boy smiling at them. Chuck was thrilled that his only son was conscious again but he did remember why he was in the hospital. They helped him sit up on the bed as he asked for something to eat. After all, despite having one of the nurses leave Henry something to eat, there's no way the Basses would let their child eat generic no name hospital food.

"Mommy? Daddy?" He asked softly. Chuck and Blair looked up at him.

"Yes Henry?"

"When do I get to go home?"

"Hopefully by the end of today or early tomorrow." Henry looked back down at his food on the tray.

"Am I going to be better soon?" Chuck chocked on his coffee and Blair stared off in the distance. Henry looked at them curiously. How was Chuck and Blair ever supposed to explain this to Henry? Their son was just as curious as they was as a kid, so they couldn't really blame him.

"Of course the little prince of the Upper Eastside will be in top notch form once he jailbreaks from the hospital." Serena smiled, coming into the hospital room. She was accompanied by Dan who was holding a bouquet of balloons and Nate holding a gift bag. Thank goodness to the untimely entry of their friends.

"Auntie Serena! Uncle Nate! Uncle Dan!" Henry replied as the trio set down the stuff and greeted the Bass family. Henry was excited seeing his aunt and uncles in his hospital room and smiled seeing the balloons, flowers and gifts they brought. "I'm so glad you're all here! Did mommy and daddy tell you I have to stay last night in the hospital?"

"Word on the street is that a special little boy was visiting the people in the white coats. They said they'll help the little boy feel better." Nate replied placing present on the tray. "Sorry we were late, but you see we had to make a minor stop to our nephew's favorite place in all of Manhattan." Chuck and Blair looked and couldn't believe once again their son had another toy to add to his collection courtesy of Nate.

"Wow, it's new train set like the one I saw at FAO Schwartz!" Henry smiled hugging his aunt and uncles.

"Okay I may have let it slipped awhile back about the train set you wanted little man." Chuck replied.

"More toys for us to pick up, but we'll make this an exception since it's a get well present." Blair said as they moved the present off to the side. However, she smiled seeing Dan holding Henry's copy of Alice in Wonderland.

"Look mommy, it's my Alice in Wonderland storybook. We didn't do story time last night." He asked innocently. "Can we do story time?"

"Yeah we also made one minor detour as well to your place to pick up Henry's copy of Alice of Wonderland." Dan added.

Throughout the day, Henry received visitors and lots of presents while Chuck and Blair waited for the test results. Lily and Eleanor stopped by the hospital during their lunch breaks to check up on their kids and their grandson. Serena, Nate and Dan assured Chuck and Blair they weren't going anywhere and they wanted to be there for the Bass family. By the late evening, Dr. Wicks arrived in Henry's hospital room requesting he talk to Chuck and Blair in his office.

* * *

Moments later, Chuck and Blair stepped into Dr. Wick's office taking a seat as Dr. Wicks sat down at his desk. He had a medical file that contained Henry's test results as the couple gripped each others hands anticipating the results. It was noted that Dr. Wicks' was an Pediatric doctor in Oncology, figuring out that he treated cancer patients. Dr. Wicks cleared his throat and sighed opening the file.

"Mr. and Mrs Bass, I'm a man of my word and the lab managed to run the test results of the biopsy and CBC results." Dr. Wicks explained. "Based on the test results, Henry's numbers are extremely low, especially his white blood cell count. When we performed the lumbar puncture on Henry we needed to detect any abnormal cells in his spinal fluid. Unfortunately, the test results came back positive and I'm afraid it's bad news."

"Do you know what? Can you just get straight to the point and tell us what is going on with our son?" Chuck demand sounding like he was choking up.

"I'm afraid...Henry is very sick," Dr. Wicks sighed. "More precisely, Henry has Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. We are lucky to have caught it at the early stages but ALL is probably the most common type of childhood cancer diagnosed. His prognosis is a routine standard risk but I will discuss the results with Dr. Rosco in regards about Henry's treatment. Mr. and Mrs Bass, are there any questions you like to discuss with me?"

"You're meaning to tell us, that our four year old son...he has Leukemia?" Blair couldn't believe her ears hearing the dreaded words. There is no way that there was the possibility that Henry was facing a life threatening disease. She started tearing up as Chuck tried his best to comfort his wife.

"Can you...tell us what are his chances of surviving this? He's only four years old who still has a lot to offer in life." Chuck asked trying his best to hold it together for both their sakes. On the inside he also felt the same fear and was also in a state of denial about Henry.

"As I stated it's in the early stages but we would like to discuss how to further proceed with treating your son. We will start right away and if you have any questions please do not hesitate to call me or Dr. Rosco."

"How are we suppose to break the news to our son that he is very sick? I mean he wouldn't understand what is going on with his own body. If it's alright, can we at least have about a week at most to try...to process this news?" he asked.

"I know it's an initial shock and it's expected from parents who receive life changing news in regards to their children's health. We also help parents with life threatening illnesses cope through the means of support groups and counseling. If you like, I could provide you a contact number of a good counselor."

"If it's not too much to ask right now, can we have a moment alone and just get back to our son's hospital room?" Blair asked as Dr. Wicks nodded. He announced that he would have Henry's discharged papers drawn up later so he could be able to go home with his parents.

The walk back to Henry's hospital room was slow and agonizing. Apart of them expected that they were going to hear some terrible news in regards to Henry's health and they got the answers that they needed. However, another part of them wasn't prepared on coping and mentally preparing themselves for what was up ahead these next few months, or maybe years for the entire Bass family. They stared into Henry's hospital room watching him smiling and blissfully hearing Nate, Serena and Dan all take turns reading to their little boy.

Chuck tried to grab hold of Blair's hand to prepare to reenter the hospital room. However, Blair was speechless and slowly started backing up away from the hospital room. Instead of moving forward, Blair took off as she teared up again leaving Chuck bewildered, alone and facing the unbearable task of breaking the news about Henry to all their friends and family.


	5. The Fret of Uncertainty

**Chapter 5: The Fret of Uncertainty  
**

Blair didn't bother picking up her cell phone and notice at least half a dozen missed calls from Chuck. It wasn't her intention to abruptly leave the hospital like that after hearing the news of Henry's prognosis. However, part of her felt guilty for leaving her husband by himself to attempt to pick up the pieces. She knew Chuck wasn't good with handling trauma and personal issues knowing the turbulent upbringing he had.

In all honesty, Blair had her share of trauma and was force to experience it first hand the effects of it. From the latest voicemail she received from Chuck he stated that Henry is being discharged and they were heading back home with their friends. She needed a distraction, something to keep her mind off the life changing news about her son's health. Blair was still in a state of denial knowing what her and Chuck must expect to face and keep a strong front.

"I should have gone here first instead of going around most of our usual hangouts," she heard Serena's voice as her best friend took a seat next to her on the steps of the Met. It was the one place Serena knew where her best friend went whenever she needed some place to think.

"Let me guess did Chuck send you to find me?" Blair took a deep breath.

"It was a fifty-fifty guess but I came here on my own accord Blair." After Blair ran off from the hospital, Chuck told the others the news about Henry's prognosis. She understood why Blair ran off because of the prospect of knowing some life threatening illness can claim Henry's life. The news was still hard to digest for everyone, but seeing Chuck experience a moment of vulnerability over Henry was too much to bare. "Chuck...he told us about Henry. I'm so sorry B."

"I knew I shouldn't have left and I feel guilty to leaving Chuck at a moment of weakness. I was wrong to do that but it's hard to process the news that our only son may not live to see the next five to ten years Serena."

"You know that this isn't something you both aren't facing alone. It's a promise that we will be by you and Chuck's side helping you guys with Henry. We love him as much you two do and none of us aren't giving up on him. We're all family here and we help one another."

"Hearing the doctor say that Henry is sick made me think about something." Blair looked down placing the cup of coffee she bought beside her. There are still millions of thoughts running through her mind pondering about the road ahead.

"And what might that be?"

"The night of the car accident and the miscarriage. Even though the baby I lost was Louis' it was still devastating. The thought of losing Chuck too all in one night tore me up inside. I used to imagine what it will be like if my baby lived. If I made it to the embassy that night with Chuck to break off my engagement to Louis, we be raising this baby together. However, life doesn't work out the way you want it to be..."

"...But they work out for the better instead," Serena interrupted finishing the thought. "I remember what happened. It scared most of us. I thought I almost lost my best friend and my brother all in one night. I know it was devastating when you lost the baby and Chuck almost died. Despite the whirlwind of what you went through with Louis, then the thing with Dan, Chuck's vendetta with Bart, you're finally at that place where you want to be right now."

"I lost one child already, I can't bare the prospect of losing Henry." Blair looked up at Serena and then sobbed. "If we lose our boy too, then it's the end of us. If we lose Henry then everything we fought hard for will be gone. I don't know how to be strong when my husband is vulnerable when it comes to stuff like this."

"You're not going to lose Henry and you're not going to lose Chuck. You've been married for almost five years and yeah there have been many ups and downs in most marriages. Yours isn't an exception. I may not be the best expert when it comes to relationships or marriages but from what I know you're Blair Waldorf. You fight and go all in for the people you love. Right now, there is a little boy and a husband waiting in a nice, posh, upscale townhouse for a mother and wife to come home. Your two favorite boys are wondering what tomorrow brings for them?"

"That's the problem S. I don't know what tomorrow will bring."

"Then that is why you have someone like Chuck who will help you figure out what happens tomorrow or the next day," Serena reassured her best friend. "So the question is what are you going to do right now? The way I see it you have two choices. The first is you can continue to wallow here on the Met steps alone throwing yourself a pity party or option two, you go home and try to figure out a game strategy of how to deal with tomorrow."

Blair gave a slight grin at her best friend's comments knowing Serena was speaking the truth. She couldn't abandon Chuck and they needed to come to grips with what was going on with Henry. It was hard and there was a lot of possible what if outcomes rattling her mind. However, she needed to deal and accept and do everything in her power to prolong her son's life, even preparing herself and Chuck for the long road ahead.

"Okay then," Blair said standing up and giving her best friend a hug. "Lead the way. It's the first step of trying to deal with tomorrow right?"

* * *

Chuck stared quietly into Henry's bedroom watching him play with Dan. As much as he insisted to Nate and even Dan that he would be alright, they refuse to leave him alone with his son. Chuck knew that Serena was looking around the city for Blair because right now what he wanted was his wife. He was downstairs in the study room as he ventured to his personal bar to pour himself a shot of scotch.

He reflected back earlier in the day after Blair's abrupt exit from the hospital after the news of Henry's diagnosis. Chuck didn't imagine that he kept his composure breaking the news to his friends about Henry and listening to the doctor explain about setting up appointments to begin treatment for his son. Usually, Blair was the more calm and collective one between the two of them to deal with trauma, but he managed to put on a game face for Henry's sake.

"Usually scotch is the drink you pour when something is on your mind," he heard Nate coming into the study.

"It's always the drink that people like to drown their sorrows in."

"Dan is talking to Serena on the phone. Her and Blair are on the way home now. Are you going to keep doing this for the rest of the day?"

"Doing what Nathaniel?" he asked confused.

"Pretending like knowing Henry has Leukemia isn't bothering you." It wasn't the best way for Nate to blurt out the news Chuck spent the entire day denying.

The real challenge for Chuck was the acceptance and realization aspect because it would show the vulnerability of Chuck Bass. He was used to disappointment, resentment, betrayal and abandonment growing up. There have been people in his life that have come and gone. It wasn't until the day he married Blair and Henry's birth that life for Chuck felt complete.

"If you were in my shoes then how would you feel trying to masquerade in front of your son that you're the strong one?" he simply replied. "What would you do if you had to idly standby and listen to some doctor tell you the itinerary of treatments your four year old kid needs to endure? How do you pretend to try to keep your composure when you simply feel like everything around you is falling apart?" Chuck drank down another shot of scotch trying to suppress the thought that he can't admit he's afraid of losing Henry. He was afraid of his failure of ensuring his wife that everything will be alright. "How do you I look my wife in the eyes and tell her that you're going to fail to safeguard the one thing that worth more than all the power and money you have at your disposal?"

"It's okay to be afraid and scared because that's what being a parent is about. You fear about losing Henry and it was probably why Blair ran away from the hospital because this isn't something Chuck and Blair ever faced. The two most important people that little boy needs right now is his mom and dad." Nate said.

"Yeah but Henry's mother ran out of the hospital because she couldn't imagine her little boy knocking on death's door." Chuck added. "Blair...can't imagine seeing _our son _on his deathbed. In all my years being raised with all the wealth, privileges, and luxuries the Upper Eastside brings, the day Henry was born made me realize that life doesn't come with a price tag. I'm not Chuck Bass without Blair, or Henry in my life. I made a promise to him the day he was born."

"And what promise would that be?" Nate asked.

"It was more like a vow instead of a promise per say. I vowed the day Henry was born that I would be a better father to him than my own father was to me. I vowed that I was going to be involved in my son's life and see him grow up to become the man he'll be one day. I promised I see that all of Henry's dreams and ambitions come true. I made a promise that I wouldn't miss any milestone in our little boy's life and and as God as my witness, I'll ensure Henry gets to live to see the next ten years and beyond. He's my chance to be a better father than Bart was ever to me. He's my family, him and Blair and I will fight for them."

* * *

Meanwhile, Blair arrived back home with Serena and they overheard Chuck and Nate's conversation. It was then after Chuck's declaration he stopped and noticed the girls' return. Him and Nate came out into the main hall to greet the women. The young Mr. and Mrs Bass exchanged glances at each other as Dan came downstairs.

"So Henry is up in his room playing with his train set," Dan said looking around the room.

"I think it's time we all decide to give you two some time to discuss things." Serena replied as the guys started making their exit.

"Are you sure you two don't need anything?" Nate asked.

"We'll...be fine," Blair answered removing her jacket. She quietly hanged it in the closet and placed her purse on the nearby coffee table. "Thanks again S."

"Is Henry alright upstairs Humphrey?" Chuck asked.

"The younger Bass is still in tact enjoying the new toys his Uncle Nate bought him."

"Seriously, if you need anything at anytime of the day just let us know," Nate said as they left the house. "Keep us updated if anything changes in Henry's health."

"We will and guys...I'm really sorry for not being there," Blair sighed looking at her friends. "And also, thank you for being here for my favorite boys."

"Hey Blair there is nothing you need to apologize for," Chuck reassured her. "Not to our friends, not to me or Henry. It's understandable why you left."

"Anyways we should be heading off," Serena and Dan said as they exited and Chuck quietly locked the door after their friends departed.

It was just him and Blair alone on the main floor as he watched his wife make her way to the couch. It was a trying day for them adjusting and coming to terms with what they were facing. She sat quietly on one end as Chuck made his way to sat next to her.

"Chuck," she quietly murmured looking at him. "About today, I'm truly sorry for leaving you like that at the hospital. I feel guilty for forcing you to deal with hearing the news about Henry, making you tell our friends about our son's diagnosis and telling Henry himself. How...how did our son...well you..."

"I...I told him that there is something going on with him, but remained discreet of the full details," he simply explained trying to keep his composure. "Dr. Wicks and Dr Rosco will be in charge of Henry's treatment. We need to see them in a few days to discuss immediately starting the first round of treatment for Henry. He...doesn't understand what is happening to him, and quite frankly we should hope it stays that way."

"Serena was saying that when you guys got home from the hospital you spent half an hour explaining things to Henry. He asked about me?"

"Of course he wanted to know where mommy went," he replied. "You had him worried...even me. Henry was saying that he's worried that monsters might hurt you."

"Typical of Chuck Bass," she slightly smirked. "Trying to be the hero for his son, the strong one."

"On the contrary," Chuck replied grabbing a hold of her hand. He let out a slight smile giving her hand a slight squeeze looking at her. "Between you and me, you're more of the hero type and strong willed one. Today, I put on a performance, a masquerade to hide the vulnerability I'm feeling. I had to put on this facade to ensure Henry that he can still look to his father...as a strong willed man, like a superhero."

Chuck's defenses got the best of him as the dam broke. She could see small droplets of tears form underneath his eyes. It was what plagued their minds: the fret of uncertainty for what tomorrow would have in store for them. Blair, exposing the weakness and vulnerability she too felt engulf her husband in a comforting embrace.

"You're still his superhero because you're his father," she assured him. "Just like you're mine. Whatever you feel, it's my pain too. This is our test and burden and we have to be united on a strong front together. Despite knowing the fret of uncertainty of what is in store for Henry looms over us, I will guarantee you that nothing isn't over until we say so. I'm not going anywhere and we have to be there for one another to support each other and our son."

"We don't know what tomorrow may bring but right now...can we be distracted with what we have right now?" Chuck asked her sincerely.

"And what might that be?"

"Can we focus on what is now," he simply answered. "I'm not an individual who thinks far ahead. In all honesty, I question if we can endure what lies in wait in the shadows of tomorrow. We fought for so many years to be together and look where we are today. We are living the life we envisioned together and the future we desired. However, fate is telling us we now have to fight again together...only this time we're fighting to ensure Henry's survival."

"With that in mind, then we'll do that together," Blair replied. "We fought to be together and for our future, now we're going to fight to ensure Henry's."

Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard Henry calling for Chuck upstairs. "Daddy! Daddy!" They heard the sound of their only son bellowing as the young Mr and Mrs. Bass walked hand and hand upstairs to their son's bedroom. The two opened the door to find the young boy playing with his new train set on the floor pretending that he is a conductor. He looked up to see his parents watching him and smiled when he saw Blair and ran to her giving his mom a hug.

"Mommy you're home," Henry smiled hugging her. "You had me and daddy worried but now you're here!"

"I'm sorry for that sweet pea I didn't mean to scare you," Blair replied smiling as she shed a few tears.

"Why are you crying mommy? Don't be sad I'm alright and you're here. Daddy's here too to make it better." Hearing the sound of her little boy saying everything will be alright got the best of her as she smiled. Chuck watched the interaction between mother and son and hoped that he could fulfill his vow and promise to ensure his family's future and Henry's.

"That's right little man we're not going anywhere, and neither are you." Chuck reassured them. "You're our special little guy and you mean everything to mommy and me okay?"

"I know but no more tears okay?" Henry said sweetly. "Or else you going to make a mess of my new train set from Uncle Nate. Mommy, daddy can you play with me?"

"Well since young Henry Bass has had a very long day and way up past his bedtime," Blair slightly smiled. "I think...I think we can make an exception for tonight. What do you say daddy?"

"I think we can compromise on that agreement," he smiled as Henry dragged his parents to sit down on the floor with him.

"I love you mommy," Henry replied, "I love you daddy."

"We know little man," they said in unison. "We love you too, Henry."


End file.
